


All About Us

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #1: All Albout Us - Here Is We ft. Owl City</p><p>Shizuo tidak berkedip saat mengamati daftar di tangannya. Di list nomor dua, di bawah nama Awakusu Shiki, tertulis nama Orihara Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo.

**#nowplaying:**

::

**All About Us**

_Here Is We ft. Owl City_

::

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

::

"Kenapa harus _dia_?"

"Karena _dia_ adalah pedansa paling hebat yang kita berdua kenal, kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Tapi kenapa... ugh, kenapa harus _Izaya_? Semua orang asal bukan _dia_ , Shinra. Asal bukan kutu sial itu."

Shinra menghela napas, dua tangannya berada di pinggang, "Dengar, Shizuo," dokter muda itu memulai, "Kau hanya punya waktu dua hari. Kalau aku mencarikanmu orang lain yang mau mengajarimu, bakal memakan waktu paling tidak satu hari. Dan itu berarti, sisa waktumu nantinya tinggal _satu_ hari. Kau yakin dengan satu hari itu kau bisa secara ajaib mempesona orang-orang di pesta dansa, eh?"

"Ugh," Shizuo membenamkan wajah di tangannya, "Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa."

Shinra cuma berdecak kecil, "Well, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk datang ke apartemenmu jam tujuh malam nanti," katanya, "Jadi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, buang semua kondommu dan pastikan tidak ada _lingerine_ milik cewek-cewek yang pernah kau tiduri terlihat. Bagaimana pun juga, Izaya masih—"

"Hubungan kami sekarang cuma teman biasa, Shinra," Shizuo memotong. Tatapan tajamnya terarah ke cowok berkacamata itu, "Kalau kau tidak mau menyebutnya 'musuh'."

Shinra tidak membalas.

::

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

::

Jam tujuh tepat.

Bel apartemennya berdering, dan pintu kayu itu terbuka.

"Shizu-chan."

Mata merah yang sama. Rambut hitam yang sama. Bau vanilla yang sama. Senyum menyeringai yang sama. Cowok yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang itu adalah cowok yang sama yang Shizuo ingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Izaya Orihara yang sama.

Shizuo menelan ludah.

"Izaya."

Untuk sesaat, dua orang itu hanya saling menatap. Ruby Izaya bergerak, dari ujung atas rambut sampai ujung bawah jari kaki Shizuo. Menyapu hampir semua bagian tubuh cowok pirang itu, sebelum senyum kecil kemudian terkembang di wajahnya.

"Shizu-chan tidak berubah," adalah ucapan pertamanya, sebelum decakan keluar dari bibir plumnya, "Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, bukan? Kusarankan untuk selalu menutup risleting celana setelah sex, dan sebelum bertemu dengan orang. Dan bilang pada siapapun yang barusan kau tiduri untuk jangan meninggalkan bra-nya di kamarmu. Aku bertemu dengan cewek mungil berambut hitam saat naik kemari, omong-omong. Putingnya terlihat."

Oh, _shit_.

Shizuo memutar mata. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat membenahi bagian depan celananya yang belum tertutup sempurna, tapi selain itu, dia tidak memberikan komentar apapun, "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengajariku menari, kutu tengik sial."

"Tentu saja, Shizu-chan. Tentu saja."

Tapi meskipun senyumnya terkembang, Izaya tidak terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum.

::

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

::

Dua orang. Musik. Dan gerakan dansa.

"Maju satu. Mundur. Kanan. Kanan. Maju. Mundur sat..." Izaya menghentikan langkahnya, menggeleng, "Mundur satu langkah, Shizu-chan., bukan mundur dua. Dan perhatikan juga jangkauan step pasanganmu. Jangan melangkah terlalu lebar."

Shizuo mendengus.

Empat jam. Dan belum pernah Shizuo berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu dengan baik. Dansa. Cih. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti iramanya, kan? Kenapa harus ada banyak gerakan dengan banyak step yang musti di... _dihafal_? Dan kenapa juga ada orang yang mau repot-repot menghafalkannya?

"Karena kalau tidak begitu kalian tidak akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Shizuo mengerjap. _Huh?_

"Kau sedang mempertanyakannya, kan? Kenapa harus menghapal step-stepnya?" tidak berubah. Izaya masih juga tahu segala hal yang ada di pikirannya, "Dan aku tahu, Shizu-chan, karena semuanya tertulis di wajah bodohmu itu."

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

Dia kepala perusahaan bisnis malam paling ternama di Ikebukoro. Dia punya segalanya: uang, kekuasaan, wanita. Dia _tidak_ bodoh, Shizuo mengatakannya mati-matian. Sepuluh tahun lalu Izaya boleh menanggapnya begitu, tapi sekarang dia bukan lagi Shizuo yang sama. Dia bukan protozoan, dia bukan monster (meskipun kekuatannya masih jauh di atas rata-rata orang normal), dan dia bukan cowok yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja oleh kutu tengik bernama Orihara Izaya.

"Lihat? Kau masih menunjukkan reaksi yang sama," Izaya berdecak geli. Tangannya masih melingkar di belakang leher Shizuo, dan jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima inchi, "Bukti kalau _kau_ masih sama, kan?"

Tidak. Dia tidak sama.

Izaya hanya menggeleng saat Shizuo menolak untuk menjawab. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Shizuo, kemudian mengarahkan lengan cowok pirang itu untuk menyadar di pundaknya. Alis Shizuo bertaut.

"Oke. Kali ini aku yang memimpin. Ingat baik-baik gerakannya, Shizu-chan."

Dan musiknya berulang.

::

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

::

Vanilla.

Shizuo melebur dalam gerakan Izaya. Melebur dalam aroma vanillanya.

Tangannya mendapatkan tenguk Izaya. Dan sebelum dia sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, jemari Shizuo memaikan ujung rambut cowok raven itu. Masih sehalus yang dulu. Samar-samar, Shizuo bisa mengingat bahwa shampo yang dipakainya masih sama dengan yang dulu. Tercium seperti aroma di kebun bunga, dan kopi.

Kenapa dulu Shizuo melepas cowok ini, eh?

 _Tidak,_ otak kecil Shizuo membantah. Cowok inilah yang dulu melepasnya.

"Shizu-chan?"

Buru-buru Shizuo melepaskan helai rambut Izaya. Mata almondnya terbuka, "Huh?"

Kalau Izaya sadar apa yang barusan dilakukan Shizuo, cowok bermata merah itu tidak menunjukkannya. Izaya melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Shizuo, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Oh?" dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau baru saja dia selesai berdansa.

Izaya berjalan ke arah radio, mematikan musiknya, "Malam ini cukup sekian," katanya, kemudian mengambil _hoodie_ bulunya dari gantungan jas di ujung ruangan. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan Shizuo, "Kau sudah mengenali gerakannya, hanya perlu dihafal lagi. Well, yang barusan itu yang paling gampang, sih. Yang bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun bisa melakukannya hanya dalam waktu satu jam."

"Kau..." Shizuo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. Entah kenapa, berada dengan Izaya tidak pernah gagal membuatnya kesal.

"Tapi tak apa," suara sopran itu membuatnya kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke cowok _lithe_ di depannya. Izaya memberinya satu senyuman lebar, "Shizu-chan hanya perlu menebar pesonanya yang biasa dan gadis-gadis tidak akan memikirkan apakah protozoan yang menggenggam tangan mereka bisa berdansa atau tidak."

Kemudian senyum itu menghilang dari wajah Izaya. Dan cowok itu memutar badan. Kali ini punggungnya yang berada di hadapan Shizuo.

"Mereka bahkan tidak akan peduli kalau Shizu-chan mengajaknya ke kamar dan hanya memberi mereka cinta satu malam. Pesonamu tidak pernah gagal menggiring semua orang melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, kan?" bahu Izaya sedikit bergetar dan kalimat berikutnya terdengar seperti bisikan, "Itu juga yang kau lakukan padaku, lagipula."

::

_The room's hush hush, and now's our moment._

::

Jam tujuh pagi.

Bel apartemennya berdering, dan masih dalam keadaan separo sadar, Shizuo membuka pintu.

"Pagi, Shizu-chan~" adalah sambutan riang yang dia dapat dari cowok informan di depannya. Masih tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi. Satu hal lain yang tidak berubah dari Izaya. Padahal setelah komentarnya kemarin, Shizuo bisa memaklumi kalau Izaya akan datang terlambat. Hell, dia bahkan bisa mengerti kalau cowok raven itu memutuskan untuk berhenti menemuinya sama sekali.

Shizuo menggaruk kepala, membuat rambut pirangnya teracak, "Masuk," katanya di sela menguap lebar.

Izaya hanya berdecak, melepas sepatu, menyampirkan jaketnya, dan menghidupkan radio. Musik yang sama mengalun lagi. Shizuo mengamati dari balik almond gelapnya.

Rekaman memori lamanya terputar kembali.

::

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it._

::

Izaya di apartemennya. Izaya di dapurnya. Izaya di ruang tamunya. Izaya di kasurnya. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merindukannya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba lari, selalu bayangan Izaya yang ada di tembok akhir tujuannya. Dia tidur dengan banyak cewek. Ya. Tapi setelah dia selesai dengan mereka dan mengamati cewek-cewek itu dengan seksama, Shizuo menyadari satu hal: bahwa dia selalu memilih tipe cewek yang sama. Rambut hitam. Tubuh mungil. Wangi vanilla. Kulit putih susu. Kecuali mata merah, yang jelas hanya dipunyai oleh satu orang dalam hidup Shizuo, cowok pirang itu tahu, semua mengingatkannya pada Izaya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf, Izaya," rentetan kata itu keluar sebelum Shizuo tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. _Persetan dengan basa-basi_. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Shizuo menutup pintu, berjalan ke arah Izaya, "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena aku tidak salah."

Shizuo tahu Izaya tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak. Tidak," senyum Izaya bukan senyum yang Shizuo pernah lihat sebelumnya. Seperti dia sedang... mencoba melupakan sesuatu. Atau mengingatnya kembali, "Tidur dengan cewek lain saat seseorang bilang dia mencintai kekasihnya sama sekali bukan hal yang salah, kan, Shizu-chan?"

Oh. Dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini.

Shizuo balas memberinya satu senyuman, "Tentu saja tidak, kalau kekasih orang itu ternyata memutuskan untuk pergi dengan orang lain tanpa memberitahu cowoknya terlebih dulu."

Mata Izaya menyipit, kepalan tangannya bergetar, "Kau tahu kalau Shiki-san adalah orang yang paling kuhormati. Kau tahu kalau dia satu-satunya yang kupunya di dunia ini. Kau tahu kalau dia pergi berarti aku ikut dengannya. Membuatku memilih antara kau dan Shiki-san adalah keegoisan, Shizuo. Oh, dan aku tahu kau tahu kalau aku pernah bilang sebelumnya: 'Aku akan kembali padamu kalau kau masih menungguku saat aku pulang'. Well, baru seminggu aku pergi dan Celty mengirimiku sepuluh foto. _Sepuluh_ , Shizu-chan! Fotomu dengan cewek yang berbeda-beda."

Ruby itu berkaca-kaca. Shizuo menahan tangannya untuk melekukan hal bodoh.

"Menurutmu siapa yang salah, huh?"

Shizuo membuka mulut, hanya untuk dia tutup kembali.

Izaya tertawa miris, "Sudah kuduga."

::

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

::

Mata hitam itu melebar di balik lensa kacamata.

"Shizuo! Kenapa kau ada di sini! Mana Izaya? Seharusnya kau bersamanya sekarang, bagaimana nasib dansamu besok, sobat? Tunggu..." mata yang sama menyipit, kemudian berkilat, "Jangan bilang kau melakukan sesuatu padanya! Aku susah payah meminta Izaya untuk mau mengajarimu dansa, kau tahu? Dia menolak mati-matian. Tidak mau melihatmu lagi, katanya. Tapi aku memaksa! Hanya untukmu, Shizuo. Aku menyuruhnya bertemu lagi denganmu demi kau!"

"Brengsek," Shizuo separo menggeram saat mengatakannya, "Kau tahu dan kau masih memaksanya—memaksa _ku_? Apa-apaan itu, Shinra?"

Shinra menghela napas panjang, "Kalian seharusnya punya kesempatan kedua."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot merencanakan kesempatan ketiga kalau begitu. Izaya tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi setelah ini."

Alis Shinra bertaut, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shizuo membuang wajah.

Shinra mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan, "Kau memaksanya? Kau melakukannya! Oh Tuhan. Kau memaksa Izaya tidur denganm— _uumph_!" sebelum kalimat itu selesai, tangan besar Shizuo menyumpal mulutnya. Shinra tersedak sesaat, " _Uhukk_. Oke. Kau tidak melakukannya. Lalu apa? Kau minta maaf padanya, kan? Bagaimana pun juga kau sudah menjadi bajingan selama sepuluh tahun ini. _Ups_. Itu kata-kata Celty, bukan kata-kataku."

Cowok pirang itu memandang Shinra dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau juga menganggap _aku_ yang _salah_?"

Shinra menelan ludah, "Uh, Shizuo," sejenak cowok berkacamata itu terlihat bingung untuk memulai. Tapi kemudian dia mengambil napas dalam dan rentetan kalimat keluar bertubi, "Sebegitu tidak percayanya kah kau dengan Izaya? Maksudku, dia pergi dengan Shiki bukan berarti dia mengkhianatimu, kan? Hubungan mereka itu seperti hubungan ayah dan anak. Kau tahu sendiri apa arti Shiki bagi Izaya. Paman itu satu-satunya yang Izaya punya. Kau tidak seharusnya menuduhnya berselingkuh. Kau juga tidak layak mengatainya sebagai seorang pelacur. Itu penghinaan paling besar yang pernah kudengar keluar dari mulutmu, Shizuo. Dan kau jelas tidak bisa begitu saja menyuruhnya memilih antara kau dan Shiki. Itu sama seperti kalau Izaya memintamu memilih antara dia dengan Kasuka."

"Shiki sialan itu pedofil," Shizuo menggumam.

Dokter muda itu mengabaikan umpatan Shizuo barusan, "Lagipula dia memintamu untuk menunggu, dan kau yang mengingkarinya. Dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, siapa yang salah?"

"Aku tidak suka Izaya bersama dengan pedofil itu."

Shinra berdecak kecil, "Kalau kau benar-benar _cinta_ pada Izaya, kau seharusnya lebih percaya padanya. Anggapan kalau dia tidur dengan Shiki kan cuma rumor," katanya, mengingat kembali bagaimana saat mereka bersekolah di Raira pernah ada gosip panas bahwa Izaya menjual dirinya pada yakuza untuk mendapat informasi. Well, Izaya memang informan, tapi Shinra tahu kawannya itu bukan cowok gampangan. Shizuo lah yang kemudian termakan gosip itu mentah-mentah.

"Ehem. Biar kuberitahu satu hal penting tentang Izaya," cowok berambut hitam itu melanjutkan saat Shizuo tidak bergeming, "Aku dengar dari Celty. Dia bilang, Izaya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain setelah kau. Selain _kau_. Cowok itu masih mengharapkanmu, Shizuo. Sepuluh tahun, dan perasaannya tidak berubah. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin ada kesempatan kedu— _err_ , kesempatan ketiga?"

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk, tapi matanya menerawang jauh.

"Dia tidak akan mau melihat wajahku lagi," bisiknya, "Tidak setelah apa yang kukatakan padanya."

Senyum Shinra melebar. Tangannya merogoh kantong jas labnya, "Well, seperti yang kau bilang, aku memang tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan rencana ketiga untuk kalian," katanya, menyodorkan lembaran kertas pada Shizuo. Tertulis di sana, list orang-orang penting yang menghadiri pesta dansa akhir tahun besok malam, "Karena kau akan mendapatkannya tanpa bantuanku, Shizuo. Gunakan dengan baik."

Shizuo tidak berkedip saat mengamati daftar di tangannya.

Di list nomor dua, di bawah nama Awakusu Shiki, tertulis nama _Orihara Izaya_.

::

_We're doing it right._

::

Hal pertama yang dicari Shizuo adalah jas putih.

Bukan milik Izaya, tapi milik Shiki. Dan di mana ada Shiki, pasti ada Izaya. Jas putih jauh lebih mudah dikenali ketimbang jas hitam, lagipula.

Cowok pirang itu menerobos gerombolan cewek yang mengerumuninya, menolak ajakan dansa dari lebih dari sepuluh orang (cewek _dan_ cowok), mengabaikan tawaran wine petinggi-petinggi bisnis yang hadir di sana, dan mengabaikan lambaian tangan dari orang yang dikenalnya. Kali ini tujuannya datang hanya satu: dia butuh bertemu dengan Izaya. Persetan dengan pesta dansa dan tetek bengeknya.

Tiga orang. Satu jas putih, satu rambut merah, dan satu jas hitam.

Shizuo berjalan mendekat, memicingkan mata. Tebakannya benar. Shiki, Akabayashi, dan—Shizuo menelan ludah— _Izaya_.

Shizuo mengambil napas panjang sebelum melangkah lebih dekat. Akabayashi yang pertama melihatnya. Satu alis pria berambut merah itu naik. Tongkatnya terketuk dua kali. Kemudian Shiki menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang partnernya itu. Matanya melebar sejenak saat bertemu dengan Shizuo. Ujung bibirnya terangkat naik membentuk satu seringai. Shizuo membalasnya dengan tatapan paling mengintimidasi yang dia bisa. Dia tidak akan mempedulikan hal lain selain Izaya. Hanya Izaya.

Dan kemudian, cowok berjas hitam yang membelakanginya memutar badan.

Ruby bertemu almond. Napas Shizuo terhenti.

"Oh? Inikah Heiwajima Shizuo yang terkenal itu? _Monster_ , eh? Bisnis malam?" pria yakuza berjas putih itu berdecak saat Shizuo masuk dalam lingkaran mereka. Shiki mengulurkan tangan, masih dengan seringai lebarnya, "Shiki, Heiwajima-san. Dia Akabayashi. Dan kau pasti sudah _kenal_ dengan anak angkatku, Izaya."

Shizuo menyambut jabatan tangan Shiki, memberinya satu genggaman kuat, "Aku kenal _baik_ dengan Izaya, Shiki-san. Terima kasih. Kami satu sekolah saat di Raira dulu."

"Izaya cerita banyak tentangmu."

"Oh? Bukan hal yang buruk, kuharap."

Shiki spontan tertawa terbahak, tangannya memegang perut, "Tidak. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," katanya, masih separo terkekeh, "Dia hanya bilang kalau ada satu anak pirang bodoh di Raira yang pernah mengambil hatinya, kau tahu? Mengambilnya, lalu menghancurkannya, dan memberikannya kembali dalam bentuk pecahan. Sepuluh tahun, dan dia masih saja bicara tentang anak itu," ujung mata Shiki melirik pada Izaya, tapi cowok raven itu tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, "Aku _tidak_ punya ide tentang siapa 'anak' ini, Heiwajima-san. Jadi kalau secara kebetulan kau _tahu_ siapa 'anak' yang dimaksud Izaya, tolong beritahu aku, baik? Aku akan memastikan ujung pistolku menempel di pelipisnya dan tarikan pelatukku—"

" _Shiki_ -san."

Suara Izaya memaksa Shiki menghentikan kelanjutan kalimatnya. Pria berjas putih itu membiarkan mulutnya terbuka beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menutupnya dan menggeleng, "Kalau itu yang kau mau, Izaya. Kalau itu yang kau mau," katanya.

Mereka melempar kode satu sama lain, sepertinya. Karena setelah itu, Shiki pergi—dengan tatapan sinis dan serigaian terakhirnya tertuju pada Shizuo. Diikuti Akabayashi. Dan di salah satu ujung hall, di tengah keramaian, Shizuo berdiri sendiri berhadapan dengan Izaya.

::

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

::

"Oke," Izaya melipat tangan di dada. Cowok itu mengambil napas dalam sebelum berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Bagian mana dari gerakan yang kau lupa, protozoan? Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah lagi lah memikirkannya. Tinggal cari satu gadis, lalu tersenyum padanya, lalu katakan hal-hal yang indah di telinganya, dan bujuk dia ke kamar. Itu kan yang kau ingin lakukan malam ini?"

Shizuo ingat perkataan Shinra. Ingat omongan Celty. Dan masih terngiang di telinganya ancaman Shiki barusan. Samar, dia menggeleng.

Kemudian, dengan menelan ludah, cowok pirang dengan jas hitam panjang itu mengulurkan tangan pada Izaya—telapak tangan terbuka, dengan tangan lainnya berada di balik punggung. Shizuo sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"May I... uhh, _May I have this dance_?"

::

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

::

Tangan Izaya melingkar di lehernya. Tangannya sendiri berada di pinggang kecil cowok raven itu. Shizuo tidak tahu siapa yang melangkah duluan, yang jelas setelah dia sadar, musik di hall itu melambat dan lampu sorot paling terang menyinarinya dan Izaya.

"Kalau bukan karena rasa kasihanku padamu, Shizu-chan, aku tidak akan mau berdansa denganmu," Izaya mendecak kecil saat Shizuo secara tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu hitamnya lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Kau pedansa paling buruk yang pernah kutemui."

Cowok pirang itu memutar mata, "Oh? Kalau aku punya guru yang _lebih_ bagus, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Psshh. Dan sekarang menyalahkan orang lain."

Shizuo tidak menjawab kali itu. Konsentrasinya sedang berada pada hitungan langkah yang pernah diajarkan Izaya. Cih. Bagaimana pun juga, dia punya harga diri. Setidaknya satu kali, Shizuo akan membuktikan pada Izaya kalau dia bisa. Ini cuma dansa bodoh, demi Tuhan. Dan dia tidak ingin Izaya menganggapnya protozoan rendahan.

Sorotan lampu berpindah. Kali ini mereka menari dalam kegelapan.

::

_And every heart in this room will melt._

::

"Izaya..."

Entah sejak kapan. kepala cowok raven itu bersandar di bahu Shizuo. Jawaban Izaya teredam jas hitamnya, "Humm?"

"Aku tetap tidak akan minta maaf padamu. Atas kelakuanku waktu itu. Atas tuduhanku padamu," Shizuo menahan napas saat mengatakannya. Dia menunggu Izaya untuk menamparnya, atau memukulnya, atau menendangnya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi cowok yang bisa dikatakan berada dalam dekapannya itu tidak memberikan respon apapun, jadi dia melanjutkan, "Aku yang salah, aku yang waktu itu melakukan kebodohan, dan aku bakal menyesal selamanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu itu terlalu sulit untuk dimaafkan. Dan kau akan mengecapku egois—lagi—kalau aku memaksamu untuk memaafkanku, jadi... Izaya, aku tidak akan minta maaf."

Shizuo bisa merasakan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu mengejang, tapi tetap tidak angkat suara.

Cowok pirang itu menelan ludah, "Tapi kumohon, aku ingin kau tahu kalau dengan ini aku sedang mencoba meminta satu hal darimu. Kau boleh tidak memberikannya, tentu saja, tapi kalau begitu berarti kau yang egois, karena bagaimana pun juga aku berhak mendapatkannya," Shizuo berhenti sejenak, mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Izaya, "Aku ingin kau memberiku—memberi _kita_ —kesempatan kedua, Izaya. Well, atau kesempatan ketiga, menurut Shinra."

Itu, dan Izaya mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan Shizuo, seolah mencari satu ketegasan dari apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Kesempatan kedua. Dan kali ini aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku padamu."

Lampu kembali menyorot mereka, tepat saat jeda antar musik.

::

_This is a feeling I've never felt._

::

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Tentu saja. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir Izaya.

"Aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu dan kau menghancurkannya. Butuh waktu sepuluh tahun sampai potongan-potongan itu terkumpul kembali, dan aku masih butuh waktu untuk menyatukannya. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau ini kau tidak akan menghancurkannya lebih dari yang sudah kau lakukan, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo menggeleng, "Aku masih meyukaimu, Izaya," katanya, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Hell. Aku masih _mencintaimu_."

Musik yang baru mulai terputar. Masih lagu lambat. Masih lagu romantis.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Shizuo melepaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang Izaya, hanya untuk meraih telapak cowok itu, dan meletakkannya di dada sebelah kirinya, "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku tidak memberikan semua hatiku padamu. Kali ini aku memberikannya. Kau bisa hancurkan sesukamu. Kau bisa membuangnya jauh-jauh, atau kau bisa meletakkannya di dekat milikmu," dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangan Izaya terasa hangat, "Dan Shiki-san sudah memastikan bakal ada pistol yang terarah padaku kalau sampai aku mengulangnya lagi."

Izaya berdecak. Tangannya kembali merambat naik ke bahu Shizuo.

"Jadi, beri aku kesempatan kedua, Izaya?"

Cowok raven itu tersenyum. Kali ini, meskipun ada air mata di sana, Shizuo tahu senyuman itu asli.

::

_It's all about us._

::

**#stopplaying**


End file.
